


How Many Houseplants Do You Need?

by whatsurnameman



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Shy, all fluff, jacks shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsurnameman/pseuds/whatsurnameman
Summary: Jack is in love with Crutchie's smile so he keeps coming back to Crutchie's gardening store to try to ask him out.





	

The first time Jack went to the gardening store he was only there to buy his best friend, Davey, a houseplant for his birthday. The second time was to buy himself one. All of the rest was to see if the cute shop owner was working. 

The first time Jack had layed is eyes on the boy he didn't deem his as anything special. Sure, he was cute with his freckled face and dirty blonde hair, but he wasn't really Jack's type. However, once Jack saw him smile he knew he was a goner. The kid's dimples were too adorable too be legal and his wide-toothed grin seemed to radiate sunlight.

It was the sixth visit to the store when Jack finally worked up the courage to start a conversation with the boy. Sure it was only about what plant would live the longest without water, which was a cactus, obviously. However he did learn the boy's name, or rather, nickname.

At first Jack said he couldn't possible call him Crutchie. It was just cruel, it felt like he was teasing him for having to use a crutch to get around. When Jack expressed this Crutchie just gave that unbearingly cute grin and told him it's fine, everyone called him it. Jack agreed, but only because who could say no to the sun itself when it smiled?

Jack came home with a cactus and a love-struck grin on his face that day.

Crutchie had noticed Jack the minute he first walked into the store. I mean, who wouldn't? His ink black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and defined frame was enough to turn a straight boy's head if Crutchie was being honest. 

However, Crutchie tried not to let the boy's strikingly handsome looks phase him too much. He had attractive costumers all the time, what made this one any different? It's not like he had a chance with Jack anyway. Jack was probably straight anyway and even if he wasn't why on Earth would he like Crutchie? 

It wasn't until Jack began coming in three times a week that Crutchie began to suspect something. The boy wasn't one to pry into his costumer's personal live's but who needs that many houseplants? Crutchie himself didn't even own that many houseplants personally, and he owned the shop!

The next time Jack came in Crutchie decided to confront him on it. 

"Man, by now you must have like thirty houseplants, that or you suck at keeping them alive." Crutchie said, grinning that horribly addicting grin that Jack loved so much.

Jack turned a bright red and became a stuttering mess.

"I'm- I - kindawantedanexcusetoseeyouandI'vebeenmeaningtoaskyououtforweeksnowbutkeepchickeningout."

Jack closed his eyes after he said it, scared to see Crutchie's reaction. After a beat he opened his eyes slowly to see Crutchie with his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy. Just when Jack thought he couldn't get any more adorable. 

"Pardon?"

Jack took a deep breath, running his sweaty palms down his jeans.

"Would you maybe want to get a coffee sometime? With me? Like a date?" 

Crutchie smiled and Jack felt his heart stopped. He's fairly sure that smile will be the death of him.

"Yeah! Today okay? My shift ends in ten..."

"Perfect."


End file.
